Hao's treasure
by Moonlightkittypaw
Summary: HaoxJeanneThey live together with they daughter, who was born after the shaman tornament ended. Now Hao has two treasurs to protect...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King.**

**A/N: I hope you like it!.

* * *

**

**Hao's Treasure**

Daddy, daddy! Wake up! I'm hungry!

Hao opened his eyes to see his wife, the Iron Maiden Jeanne sleeping next to him. He turned around, to see two dark brown eyes looking at him.

Akira let's not wake mom up! – he whispered to his little five year old daughter.

Sorry but I'm hungry. – she said.

Ok. Come on, I'll give you breakfast. - said Hao, then he picked Akira up, and walked in the kitchen to give her breakfast.

Soon Jeanne woke up to see her husband not by her side, so she got up and walked to the kitchen.

Mommy! – said Akira and hugged her mother.

Good morning sweetie. – she said and sat down beside Hao at the breakfast table. Hao kissed her good morning and then got up to get Akira away from the cupboard before she falls down.

Jeanne smiled. Who would have thought that Hao who wanted to rule the world and get rid of all humans who are polluting the world and make an only shaman kingdom, but Yoh and his friends defeated him. Everybody thought that he died in the explosion. Until, he showed up.

"_I was his biggest enemy, Iron Maiden Jeanne, the leader of the X-laws"_

The X-Laws. The ones who wanted to rid the world from the evil Asakura twin, Hao.

"_I don't even know how we ended up together with Hao."_

And this was secret. The X-laws never knew where Jeanne was, she disappeared a day.

_But must be looking for me_…

Akira!

Jeanne snapped back to reality.

Akira, give it back! – said Hao while chasing her around the kitchen, to get back the cookie jar from her daughter.

Jeanne had laughed. Akira ran, to hide behind her mother.

How about helping me? – he asked.

You almost ruled the world, and you can't catch a five year old kid? – she asked giggling

Very funny. – said Hao

Akira slowly walked out from her hiding place, and stopped in front of Hao.

Here. – she said, and handed over the cookie jar to her father. She lowered her head, so that her shining silver locks were covering her eyes, because she could barely hold her laughter.

Hey! He said when he looked in the cookie jar, which was empty.

Akira ran to her room laughing. She vas a wise little girl, and always knew the answer to everything and _mostly_ she had the last word.

I'm going to catch you little devil! – he said as he put the cookie jar on the table and ran after the laughing Akira, but could only see his daughters silver flash of hair disappear behind the door of her room.

* * *

A/N: Reviews! . 


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: ****OK! ****Sorry****everyone****for****the****late****update.****I'm****really****lazy****.. A****nyway, back to the story!**

**Here ****you****go****Hope****you****like****it**

**Hao's Treasure **

**Chapter 2**

Hao was sitting on the sofa, watching TV. Jeanne was in the kitchen, making lunch. Akira was in her room staring out the window. Some birds flew past. She sighed and turned her face away from the window. She got to her feet and walked out her door. Walking down the hall of the big house, she stopped at the kitchen door. She popped her head in.

Can I help? – she asked

Sure! Jeanne said – see those carrots over there, you can wash them in that bowl of water.

Ok. – she said and she walked over to put the carrots in the bowl to wash them. Jeanne was watching her for a while, and definitely knew something was wrong.

Sweetie, what's wrong? - she asked as she walked over to her.

Nothing. - Akira lied, and she lowered her head, that her log silver hair hid her face.

Akira there is something wrong, your not your self today. I know you better than that. What's wrong. – Jeanne said and sat down next to her daughter.

He forgot! – Akira said, then jumped down from the chair and ran into her room.

Forgot, what? – Jeanne thought, then she slapped her forehead. – Oh, Hao!

oooooooOOOoooooo

After lunch, as always Jeanne read to Akira from her favorite book.

Damn! Where is it!? – Hao said running around the living room.

Hao, what are you looking for? – Jeanne asked. Akira's lips slowly cupled up into a evil smile.

I'm looking for the… - he began

For this? – Akira said waving the remote controller above her head. She decided to count back.

Three, shocked silence.

Two, growing anger.

One…

Akira give it back! – he said and ran after her leaving a laughing Jeanne in the room.

Hao found her in the back yard looking at a boy who was walking his dog. He stepped behind her.

I want a dog – she said

A dog, last week you wanted a cat. - he said

Yeah! But now, I want a dog! – she said as she reached up for Hao to pick her up.

How about both? – he said, while taking the remote controller out of her small hands.

Really? – she asked

No – and they walked inside the house.

The rest of the afternoon passed fast, but not for Hao. Akira's little tricks awaited him on every corner of the house. By the end of the day, Hao dropped himself tiredly on the bed. Akira's little tricks to make him remember of what he forgot, didn't really worked only made Hao forget about it more.

What's with Akira. She was really weird today.

It's because you forgot something that's important to her.

What did I forget? – he asked

You don't remember? – she asked as she put down the comb and whet over to Hao.

No. he said

It's Saturday! What do you guys do on… - she began.

Oh, training. – he said and walked out of the room.

Akira was in her bed staring at the ceiling.

When she heard the door to her room open, she quickly closed her eyes and turned on her side. She heard her father walk over her bed.

Akira – he whispered and touched her shoulder. She didn't react, just waited for Hao to say something.

Akira I know your awake. – he said.

She slowly sat up and turned to face her father. Her chocolate brown eyes looking deep into his.

Sorry, I forgot. We're going tomorrow then. How about that? – he asked Akira jumped and hugged her daddy.

Alright, but now you have to sleep. – he said

Ok. – she mumbled and climbed upper the covers.

Goodnight, Daddy. – she said and drifted into sleep.

Goodnight, Princess. – he said and walked out carefully closing the door behind himself.

**A/N: there, I hope you liked it. Soon you can see some pictures of the family too. I'll have them up a week or two. **

**Of course don't forget to review! .**


	3. Chapter 3

Akira woke up early that day. She jumped out of bed and walked out of her room. On her way to her parent's room she passed the kitchen to see her mommy making breakfast. She sneaked passed the kitchen and arrived to her parent's room. Peeking in she saw her daddy sleeping, but not for long.

- DADDY!!! – She yelled jumping on the bed.

Hao turned on his side and pulled his pillow over his head. Akira never stopped jumping on the bed while yelling "Daddy" until Hao finally responded.

- Go, eat breakfast Princess. I'll be there in a minute. – she heard her father's voice from under the pillow.

- Alright daddy! Don't go back to sleep. – she said and grabbed the pillow above Hao's head and pulled it down. Chocolate brown eyes met chocolate brown. Akira gave a sweet smile and jumped off the bed disappearing in the door with a silver flash. Isn't she adorable…angel in the outside devil in the inside. Perfect combination.

- Morning mommy! – she greeted and sat down on a chair, waiting for breakfast. Jeanne placed some pancakes in front of her and she too sat down to eat. Akira was swinging her leg as she ate. A few minutes later Hao walked in too. Akira just finished her pancakes and jumped off the chair.

- Can we go? – she asked cutely

- Sure – he said – go get ready I'm coming too.

- Okay! – she cheered and ran to her room to grab her bag and hurried back to the kitchen to nag her daddy.

15 minutes later…

Akira was walking on Hao's side looking up at him in every minute. She was happy because she got her wish. When they crossed the road Hao took her hand to make sure she won't get lost. There were lots of people in the park. Akira was the type of child to run off if she saw something interesting.

They usually waited till the afternoon when there were lesser people in the park but Akira left no place to argue. They were walking in the park looking for a bench under the trees in the shadows. It was pretty hot today. Akira was jumping around Hao looking every direction and laughing happily. Hao smiled at her kindly. She was too exited to feel a strong aura near by. He knew perfectly who that aura belong to. An evil smirk crossed his face.

- It looks like that we meet again…X-Laws.

ooooooOOOOOoooooo

- Hao, that devil is alive. – said a men with blond hair and glasses. – and that little girl he's with. Who could she be and what's her connection to Hao?

- Anyway, we got to save that little girl from Hao. – said a boy with green hair. The rest of them agreed.

ooooooooOOOOOOooooooo

As Hao were walking after Akira, he watcher his daughter and the X-Laws from the corner of his eyes.

Akira ran to a bench and sat down on it under the shadows. She waited for her daddy to catch up to her. The weather was getting warmer and warmer. It was a sunny day. And what does a little chilled look for when it's hot? Akira's eyes fell upon an ice cream store near by. Hao sat down beside her.

- What are you looking at Princess? – he asked and followed Akira's look.

- Can I have some ice cream please? – she asked and looked at him with puppy dog eyes. This only worked when Hao was in good mood.

- Sure – he sighted – Do you want to come or would you like to stay here?

- I'll stay, so nobody will sit here.

- Okay just-…

- I know! – she said. Hao smiled at her. She knew not to wander around not to talk to strangers while her mommy or daddy wasn't around. Smiling Hao left her but watched her as well.

Akira was playing around with her long silver hair when she realized someone was watching her. Not only watching but standing in front of her. She lifted her head to see two people a man with blond hair and glasses and a boy with green hair. They were wearing some kind of uniform. Akira gave them a questioning look.

- Who are you and what do you want. – she asked in cold voice.

- We're the X-Laws. – they said

- Never heard of you leave me alone. – she said

- What's your name? – asked one of them.

- Akira Asakura but I'm not supposed to talk to strangers. – she said and turned her head away.

- Asakura? Who's your father? – the blond guy asked.

- Hao Asakura. – she said proudly and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

- Hao?! But…

- Leave me alone! No more questions! – she yelled standing up on the bench.

- You look like our leader, Jeanne. – said the green haired boy. That got Akira's attention.

- What Jeanne? – she asked curiously.

- Iron Maiden Jeanne of course! Our leader, the greatest shaman in the world. – explained the green haired kid.

- If you're thinking what I'm thinking and I now you think about what I think then the Jeanne you're talking about is my mommy.

- WHAT?! – poor X-Laws were shocked.

- Something wrong?- Hao asked while giving Akira her ice cream

- You! – yelled the green haired kid and made his oversoul. Hao raised an eyebrow.

- Lyserg, ne? – he asked in a mocking tone.

- Huh? – Akira turned her head towards her father. Did he know these people? She had no time to wonder about that because the kid named Lyserg went for Hao, but with little luck. The flame of the Spirit of Fire had stopped him. The battle was on. Lyseg didn't let the others interfere with his battle. He tried everything but after years of training and hard work he was still no match for Hao. Lyserg fell again his oversoul breaking. He stood up again but instead of attacking Hao he went for Akira this time. Hao wasn't fast enough to stop that attack. The blade was about to go through Akira but then she suddenly disappeared in a flash of silver.

Lyserg's oversoul disappeared and he fell. Looking up a few steps away he saw Jeanne standing Akira behind her legs.

- Stop it! – she shouted – What the hell do you think of attacking my daughter!

- Iron Maiden Jeanne…y-your daughter?


	4. Chapter 4

Akira stood behind her mommy's legs. She looked up at Jeanne. Her mommy's kind and loving face was now gone and instead she looked angry. Not even the X-Laws saw her like this before.

- Yes, Marco. Akira is my daughter. – she said staring at her long forgotten comrades. – And if you hurt her I swear I'll send you to hell!

Marco was taken aback by Jeanne's outburst. He didn't agree with Hao but understood now Jeanne was a mother and wanted to protect her daughter even if it meant her life. However Lyserg thought otherwise.

- But Jeanne-sama! He's our enemy! You can't jus-…

- He is not anymore! And don't you dare to raise you're voice against me! Five years has passed. And I have to admit…Yoh Asakura had it right. People dose change. – Jeanne said smiling warmly. She picked up Akira and walked over to Hao.

- How about we get going before we get more attention. – Hao said as people started to gather.

- Good idea. All right everybody, let's go. – Jeanne said and handed Akira to Hao. – I mean all of you. – she said to the X-Laws.

- Are you sure Jeanne-sama? We-

- I'm sure Marco, and drop the sama. It's just Jeanne. I'm not your leader anymore. – she said turning back to Hao.

- But…

- By the way, Hao. The reason I came after you to was because I wanted to tell you I invited Yoh and Anna over. – Jeanne said

- Again? Do you enjoy it when Anna treats me as a servant along with my brother? – Hao asked

- No, but Hanna and Akira does. – she said laughing.

- There's noting funny. - Hao growled. However Akira got exited by the mention of Hanna's name. They always played good together. And Akira's best friend was her cousin of course, Hanna!

When they arrived Jeanne invited in the X-Laws even though they didn't want to go inside. Soon lunch was ready and they all ate. Akira was so exited that she wouldn't stop talking. She took a liking in Lyserg and dragged him all around the house. She told him all about how Hanna and her used to play and that she couldn't wait till they got here. After she was out of what to say she started to ask questions.

- When did you meat my mother? How do you know my daddy? Why are you here? Who are the other people with you? Why don't you like my daddy? Why do you like my mommy? Will you play with me? – she rushed to ask

- I…err…What? – Lyserg tried to understand what Akira asked but barley caught any of it. Akira repeated her questions adding a few on the way. Hao smirked at his daughter's behavior while Jeanne laughed. The rest of the X-Laws couldn't help but smile as well. This went on till there was a knock on the door.

Akira's eyes lit up and she stopped to bomb Lyserg with her questions. She stood up and ran to the door. The others watched as she disappeared from the living room. They heard the door open and Akira's happy squeak.

- UNKLE YOH!!!

* * *

**Sorry it's kinda short but I'll update before Christmas don't worry!!! I hope you like it though. I tried to make it cute. R&R**


	5. Chapter 5

- UNKLE YOH! Akira's happy squeak rang trough the house. Jeanne walked out of the room, followed by Hao, to greet the other part of the Asakura family.

Akira stood in the doorway and smiled at a little boy her age. He looked just like Yoh only with blond hair.

- Come on! Let's go play! – Akira said and reached out her hand towards Hanna who took it shyly. – I've been waiting for you to come and play with me all day! Come on I'll introduce you to my Mommy's green haired friend! - She cheered. – Hey! Lyserg come play with us!

Jeanne smiled as Akira ran past her dragging Hanna after herself calling out for Lyserg who probably was looking for a way to escape. Jeanne turned back to Anna and Yoh.

- Nice of you to come over. – she said – would you like some tee?

- Thank you, we'll accept. – Anna said and walked in. – Yoh! Come on don't just stand there! - she said as she walked after Jeanne.

- Geez, I feel sorry for ya. – Hao whispered to his little brother.

- Ne, she's not always like this. – Yoh answered.

- Yeah well I guess it must be amusing to see us suffer. – Hao said and started to walk in the living room. Akira and Hanna think it's funny.

- YOH! – an angry yell was heard so Hao and Yoh(mostly Yoh) made a run to the living room. Stepping in Yoh saw the X-Laws there as well.

- Wow you guys here? I guess you found out huh? – he said and took a seat next to Anna.

- It's miracle they didn't kill each other. – Anna said.

- Well…almost. – grinned Hao. He looked around to see Akira Hanna and Lyserg missing.

Meanwhile outside in the garden Akira and Hanna were having good time and well Lyserg he was having less.

-Let's play Hide-and-Seek! – cheered Hanna

- Yay! Come on Lyserg! We hide and you'll find us! – Akira said

- No!

- But why? – Hanna asked sadly – Please!

- Yes pretty please! – they whined. All Lyserg could do was agree.

- Fine! Go hide. – he said. Akira and Hanna hid while Lyserg counted. The hide-and-seek went on till it got dark because Lyserg had no luck in finding the little trouble makers. Akira and Hanna were smart and when together even more. After a while Lyserg gave up and summoned Cloey. He quickly found the little trouble makers who laughed at him for not thinking about using oversoul in the first place.

- Hey! I looked here twice already! And you two weren't here! – he yelled as Akira and Hanna laughed.

- That's because we kept on moving! – they said. – We fooled you! Haahhaa

- No fair! That's cheeting!

- It is not! – akira said and walked over to Lyserg. – Tag you're it! – she screamed. Hanna and her started to run. This time Lyserg used his powers and ended the game quickly.

- Well that's not fair! – They yelled.

The day was over and the X-Laws left with Lyserg the most pleased that he didn't have to babysit any more. Soon Yoh and Anna left too with Hanna and the Akira was left alone with her parents.

- When I grow up I'll be a strong shaman and I'm going to beat Lyserg! – Akira said exited and happy.


End file.
